A Smile Worth More Than Gold
by Hezashi
Summary: Syaoran has run away again, and he's sick of it, sick of the running, sick of the pain, sick of the loneliness, can one girl really change that?
1. Default Chapter

Syaoran ran through the streets as dogs howled into the night. He was panting, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get out of there and over to Eriol's. He arrived not too long after, and Eriol warmly welcomed him in.

"Your mom again, huh?"Eriol asked. Syaoran nodded, and Eriol shook his head. "When will the woman ever learn?" Nakuru walked in with a blanket and some pillows as the phone rang. "Well speak of the devil…."Eriol sighed. Nakuru picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, obviously annoyed because she knew what was coming.

"YOU HAVE SYAORAN!"His mother screeched, practically deafening everyone.

"With all do respect, I don't have him, he came to us, and he came to us because you're drunk! And until you stop, Syaoran will not stop coming here."

"I DON'T NEED A BOY-CRAZED TEENAGER TELLING ME WHAT MY SON WILL AND WILL NOT DO!"

"EXCUSE ME!I AM A VERY RESPONSIBLE PERSON AND I AM NOT BOY CRAZY!...except when it comes to Toya…."she murmured the last part and nearly made Eriol fall anime style as Nakuru slammed the phone down.

"C'mon Syaoran, we have school tomorrow…"Eriol went to bed as Syaoran went to the couch.

"Wake up!" Syaoran woke up to a pillow being thrown in his face." Be sure to wear a jacket, it's raining outside today." He droned out of his sleep and got ready for school." Don't worry about it," Eriol said as they arrived at the school, trying to cheer him up.

Syaoran walked into class and a few people giggled and many laughed. Apparently there had been kids from his school at the grocery store that Saturday…..

"Class," the giggling and laughter ceased as the teacher walked in, "we have a new student….Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. Anything you want to say, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "Well, I'm 17, and don't let my looks fool you, I'm TOUGH!" she made a pose that made everyone laugh, well, everyone except Syaoran.

"Where would you like to sit?" the teacher asked. Sakura made a thoughtful look and soon she decided.

"THERE!" she pointed to a desk directly behind Syaoran. The whole class murmured and laughed, telling her she didn't want to sit behind him. "But this is where I wanna sit…."she whined and, ignoring the protests, sat down behind Syaoran. "It seems the class doesn't like you…" Sakura whispered to him.

"Barely anyone does, it's no surprise," he said mono-tonely. Sakura gave him a weird look.

"Oh, well, I'll be your friend!" she replied cheerfully.

"I don't need nor do I want sympathy friends," he answered bitterly.

"I said I was gonna be your friend, I want to, so I'm not doing anything out of pity." School passed by, and that girl was in EVERY ONE OF SYAORAN'S CLASSES! She requested to sit by him in each class, always talking to him, what was with her? No one had ever been friends with him like this. His classmates were just as surprised as he, until they finally decided she was an alien or an angel sent to be friends with him. It was still raining when school ended, and Syaoran noticed that Sakura wasn't wearing a jacket and that she was walking.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked.

"Home of course," she smiled warmly, the rain wetting her face and hair.

"Wanna ride home?" Nakuru asked from the front seat. Sakura nodded and sat beside Syaoran. Sakura stared at Syaoran the whole time, which made him really nervous. Just before leaving, she slipped a note into his hand. He read the cover as she left, it read: DO NOT OPEN UNTIL ALONE!Syaoran stared at it for a while, wondering what it could be….


	2. How Did She…?

K guys, last chapter was left off by a letter…so let's see what the letter is all about….

Chapter 2-How Did She….?

Syaoran tried his best to find a time to where he could be alone, but either Nakuru or Eriol was with him the whole day. After about 4 hours of trying to be alone, he got frustrated, and gave up.(sorry guys, but I promise I really will have the letter's contents read by the end of this chapter) Hey, he had tried right? He decided to go with Eriol and Nakuru out to eat. They arrived at a half restaurant/half karaoke bar (and yes there are such things, I live about 15 minutes from one, half of the building is a restaurant, the other half's a karaoke bar) that Syaoran had never been to before. They walked inside and immediately they heard singing from the intercoms.

"Must be the people on the other side…" Nakuru smiled. "Maybe I'll go and sing after we eat."

"Please spare us," Syaoran said dully, making Eriol laugh.

"Hmph!" Nakuru grunted. "You know you could at LEAST smile, Syaoran! I know how hard you've had it, but-"

"No," Syaoran said, getting up suddenly, "you DON'T know how hard I've had it." He got up from the table and stormed outside. He ran around to the back of the building, just in case Eriol or Nakuru went out there to look for him. He didn't want to see them, he wasn't mad, but he was afraid of what would happen if he did see them just yet. He sighed as he sat on the stairs leading to the back door of the Karaoke part of the building. He looked at his feet for a while, until he heard the faint sounds of footsteps that seemed to be emitting from the front of the building. "What do you want Eriol?" He asked, not looking up.

"Umm, I'm not Eriol….," a girl's voice answered. Syaoran's head perked up at the voice. He looked up to see that girl from his class wearing what seemed to be a costume as she smiled warmly.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" he asked carelessly, his eyes reverting back to his feet as his bangs covered his face.

"I sing here 4 nights a week, you know, to try to get everyone else to and stuff, and after it closes I help out in the back. What are you doing here?"

"Eating."

Sakura looked around. "I don't see any food….."

"I came here with a few friends, and I went out here for a breath of fresh air."

"Oh, I see. Hey why don't you come in with me? Come on, it'll be fun!" She grabbed his hand before he had the time to answer and dragged him in with her to the bar side of the building. He reluctantly sat down at a booth as Sakura took the stage, making sure to hide himself so that Eriol and Nakuru wouldn't find him. "O.k. people!" Sakura said cheerfully into the microphone. "I'm gonna start off tonight, and I'll let you guys take it from there! This song is called One Thing by Pillar, I hope this song reaches out to some of you!" She looked so happy, and stodd there readily as she prepared to begin. The music started, and she began to sing:

_"Sometimes, our minds can make us believe and teach us to see_

_That there's nothing there, we fool ourselves knowing we're wrong _

_When we follow along_

_We've misunderstood what we meant for good_

_There is one thing you've been meaning_

_To talk about but don't know what to say_

_And that one thing that you're feeling_

_Chances are that someone feels the same way_

_As the one thing you've been meaning_

_To bury and then hope it goes away_

_And that one thing that you're feeling_

_Doesn't mean you have to go away_

_I don't know if you realize that you're not alone_

_Can you let me know? _

_But there is someone out there for you that is going through the same as you_

_Why can't we see that there's nothing that we'll have to face? _

_Or something will happen, where we can't turn back_

_And we will be stuck right here on our own"_

Somehow this made Syaoran think, and he looked at Sakura as she looked at him and smiled, getting off the stage and going to sit with him. She sat across from him at a small table.

"Did you like the song?" she asked eagerly. He ignored the question, and she didn't ask again. "Did you….read the letter?" She asked instead. THE LETTER! He had forgotten all about the letter she had given him! (yes yes we are getting close to reading it)

"Ummm, no, I haven't gotten the chance, I'll read it now." He began to pull the letter out of his pocket, but Sakura stopped it.

"It says when you're alone, so read it when you're alone."

"I can't even read it in front of you?" she gave him one of the most serious looks he had ever seen her give as she shook her head. Before they could converse any further, they were interrupted by a tap on Syaoran's shoulder. He turned around to see Nakuru and Eriol. Nakuru forced him out of the building and into the car.

"You know you COULD say SORRY for STROMING out of there and MAKING A SCENE!" Nakuru said, obviously aggravated.

"Fine I'm sorry," Syaoran grumbled. Nakuru was surprised he'd actually said sorry, and the rest of the trip home was engulfed in silence. Syaoran went straight to the couch and pretended to be asleep so as to where he wouldn't be disturbed. Then, as quietly as he could, opened the letter and began reading:

_'Syaoran,_

_Hey it's Sakura, you're probably wondering why I'm writing this to you, and why I had you read this in private, I just didn't think you wanted anyone else to read this. So anyways, I just wanted to let you know you don't always have to run to Eriol's when you and your mom have an argument, I'll give you my address so as to where she won't always know where you are. I can't say I know how you feel, I've never had to go through that experience of an irresponsible parent who treats you like you're nothing, but if you ever need anyone to talk to, know that you're not alone.'_ She gave him her number, address, and screen name. _'P.S.,'_ she continued, _'Don't try figuring out how I know, cause you'll never get it, so there;s no real point in trying._

_With Love,_

_Sakura'_

Syaoran's hands shook as he finished. He read it over, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. 'How did she…..?'he thought. 'Great, not only will I not know how she knows all that, but now I won't be able to sleep!Stupid reverse phycology…..'

Well that's it for now…oh btw I can only update on weekends…


	3. Collision of Heads

Yay I'm happy I 'm getting good reviews from u guys, I'm very happy, so I really wanted to update!

Chapter 3-Collision of Heads

Sakura walked to school that morning, happy and cheery as usual, but today wasn't like her first day yesterday. Today people were staring at her strangely, as if she were some supernatural being, or a misfit. But to every strange look she got, she replied with a wave. It seemed that nothing could discourage this girl, and that only made them look at her weirder.

Syaoran, on the other hand, hadn't gotten any sleep whatsoever, he had stayed up all night trying to come up with an explanation for Sakura's knowledge of his life, but his final conclusion was no better than that of the other students. It was nerve-wracking, it annoyed him, but most of all it made him want to learn more about Sakura. He fell asleep in the car on the way to school, not that it helped him any, he was woken up by Eriol 15 minutes later. He dragged himself into the classroom and sat in front of Sakura.

"Good morning!" she smiled.

"Easy for you to say," Syaoran grumbled, "you're not the one who stayed up all night trying to figure out how the new girl knows so much about you…"

At this Sakura's eyes widened, but then she just laughed. "I told you, don't try figuring me out! No one ever has anyway! So don't worry about it."

"But I NEED to know!" he whined.

"You sure are stubborn, aren't you?" Sakura smiled as the tardy bell rang, and a shadow cast over both of them. They both looked up and saw a tall man of which neither of them recognized. "You look different than our teacher from yesterday…."Sakura began.

"I'm your sub, your teacher's gonna be back in a few days, and I don't like it when people talk during my class."

"Technically it's not your class or during your class, we were talking before the tardy bell rang, and you're only a sub for a few days," Sakura replied, still smiling

"Technically I can send you straight to the office, I don't need punks like you in my class I'm about to wipe that smile off your pretty little face, it annoys me when people enjoy aggravating me."

"Punks?" Sakura repeated. "All I was trying to do was defend me and my friend; no one's enjoying aggravating you."

"She never stops smiling," Syaoran continued. "And it annoys me when people never let other people explain their reasons, and judge just from first impressions." Syaoran glared at the teacher, and that last glare had done it.

"BOTH OF YOU! OUTSIDE NOW!"

"There's no need to YELL!" Syaoran shouted back as he and Sakura walked outside of the classroom and stood outside the doorway, Sakura smiling the whole time

"Well, well, Syaoran has a mouth on him," Sakura smiled.

"Apparently you do too; I never would've expected that." The substitute came out about 15 minutes later and lectured them, trying to sound as calm as possible. Sakura ended up having to repeatedly nudge Syaoran to keep him from falling asleep.

"Now," the sub finished, "can you two go back in there and TRY to act like civilized people!" The both of them nodded and walked back into the classroom, getting 'OOOOOOOOOO's from everyone in the class. One glare from the sub quickly stopped that.

"Wow, this is sooo hard," Syaoran whispered sarcastically as they took their seats. This gave Sakura trouble as she tried to suppress her laughs. Class went by fast that day and school let out. "Hey will you go tell Eriol that I'll be a little late in getting to the car?" he asked as school let out. Sakura nodded and told Eriol after school.

"Great, what's he doing now…." Eriol sighed and he and Sakura went to look for him." They only walked for a few moments when they ran into a girl with amethyst eyes and beautiful wavy hair. "TOMOYO, DARLING!" he outstretched his arms, waiting for the girl to hug him. She simply smiled and walked past him over to Sakura.

"I don't believe we've met before, I'm Tomoyo," she smiled, extending a hand.

"I'm Sakura," She took Tomoyo's hand and they shook. Together they walked through the school, and when they saw Syaoran, Eriol got a glint of excitement in his eyes, unnoticed by Sakura or Tomoyo. They were only a few feet away from Syaoran when Eriol tripped Sakura. Everything that happened in those few moments seem to happen in slow motion. Sakura tripped forward, and Syaoran was too tired to react, resulting in hitting each other's heads and the both of them falling to the ground, Sakura on top of Syaoran. It took the both of them a while to realize the situation they were in, and Sakura quickly shoved herself off of Syaoran as they both got up, rubbing their heads. Sakura walked home, Tomoayo left with her ride, Eriol snickered in the car as Syaoran was silent the whole way home, still rubbing his head….


	4. Runaway!

I hope to make this a funny chapter, but also a sort of serious one, anyways I hope you like it!

Chapter 4- Runaway!

"Here," Eriol chuckled as he handed Syaoran a pack of ice to put on the bump that was now beginning to become visible.

"Shut up," Syaoran grunted. "Why didn't you stop her! You could've caught her or something!"

"Eh," he shrugged, "I figured everyone could use a good laugh."

"ME AND SAKURA ARE NOT LAUGHING," He shouted.

"Maybe not today….but tomorrow, I bet Sakura will be laughing her head off, nothing can get her to stop smiling…."

"Apparently, I doubt she'll be laughing about it though….."

"Why can't you just admit it was funny? Smile or something!"

"I don't laugh, I don't smile, I forgot how to do those years ago…" Eriol remained silent. "Look man I'm really tired, I'm going to bed…"He handed the ice pack to Eriol and laid down on the couch. Soon after, he fell asleep.

"Wake up Sleepyhead……." Nakuru laughed. When he didn't wake up, her expression changed. "Syaoran, WAKE UP!" Syaoran shot awake and looked around.

"What time is it?"

"Time for school, go get dressed." Syaoran quickly changed and they were off to school. When they arrived, Tomoyo and Sakura were standing outside. Sakura had a bump identical to Syaoran's.

"So, whaddaya think about yesterday?" Eriol smirked.

Sakura laughed. "I think it was kinda funny…"

"Funny? FUNNY! How could you find it funny!" Syaoran was amazed.

"You don't think it was?" Sakura asked, still laughing a little.

"You know," Tomoyo began, "this kind of reminds me of the chorus to a song…."

"Which one?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo whispered in her ear. "Oh…hey you're right!" Her and Tomoyo began to sing:

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion  
Is nothing new_

"Oh no…. not this song…" Syaoran groaned.

"What, you don't like it?" Eriol, on the other hand, was dancing along to the music. Sakura could see that Syaoran wasn't very into the song, so she began to act out the song.

_Flashback warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after time_

Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said  
Then you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

"Wait," She motioned for Tomoyo to stop. "Do you mind if I sing this part?" Tomoyo nodded, and Sakura smiled. "Syaoran, I dedicate this part to you," she said as she pretended to have an invisible microphone and circled around Syaoran, acting out the song as she sang:

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

"Stop, stop!" he tried swatting Sakura as if she were a fly. She simply laughed and smiled. The bell rang, and everyone hurried off to their classes. "Oh no, not again…" Syaoran wasn't happy to see the substitute in their class again.

The substitute glared at Sakura and Syaoran with pure hatred in his eyes. There was nothing he would like better than to get rid of them. As if to answer his prayers, the phone inside the classroom rang. He picked it up, and he was grinning ear to ear.

"You," he said, "boy punk….you're leaving."

"Leaving?" Syaoran and Sakura both asked. "By who?"

"Your mother…." He grinned. He may have only been a substitute, but he wasn't stupid. Well, maybe he was, but when Syaoran's mom got on the phone and began yelling, he already knew what Syaoran was in for. Syaoran stared in pure horror, despite his efforts to look emotionless.

'He's enjoying this,' Syaoran thought bitterly. He turned himself around to look at Sakura, and for the first time, she looked serious. He gave her an expression that said 'save me'. Sakura, on the other hand, was already working on a diversion.

'Please,' she prayed silently, 'please hit someone who will actually do it.' She closed her eyes and threw the wad of paper she had crumpled up. She threw it right into one of the football players. He looked around angrily, and his eyes stopped on Sakura, who was pointing to the paper and mouthing the words 'read it'. The football player looked at the paper cautiously, but then decided it would be better not to anger an alien or angel or whatever she was. He opened the paper and read:

_'Please, whoever reads this please create a distraction, anything to get the sub's attention._

_With Love,_

_Sakura'_

The football player grinned, and took several sheets of paper out of his binder. Wadding them up, he threw all of them, resulting in a paper ball fight. The substitute was having a hard time controlling the class, and, through the midst of wads and spit, Sakura caught Syaoran's attention.

"Let's go," She opened one of the windows in the classroom and climbed out. Syaoran quickly followed after. "C'mon," she said as they ran from the school.

"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked.

"The place I told you about in the letter. It's a while away, think you can handle it?"

"Handle it? Of course I can!" They both ran their hardest, and soon they were there, away from the problem taking place at the school.

"Here we go, Dad and Touya shouldn't be home yet, Touya's at school, Dad's at work."

"Touya Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.

"The one and only," Sakura laughed. "He moved here before me and Dad, so he could find a place. Luckily he found this one. Make yourself at home." Syaoran looked nervous. "Relax, no one will find you here, no one knows where I live…well, unless you count Touya and my dad…."

"O.k.," he was still on edge as he sat down. "Sakura?"

"Yah?"

"How did you know? About my mom I mean?"

"That, my friend, is my secret, don't worry about it. Just watch TV, I have to go to work at 6 tonight. One of the workers is sick so I have to fill in for her, oh well; I get paid for it at least."

"Eriol will be looking for us after school…"

"Oh don't worry, by then I'm sure the whole school will have heard of the great escape by Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li!" she laughed, then looked confused when he didn't laugh as well. "You know what? Ever since I met you, you've never smiled, nor have you laughed. Why?"

"Because I have nothing to laugh about."

"Oh but you do, you have me!" She smiled. He still didn't smile, so she decided to let it go for the moment.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!" Touya burst through the door. "What kind of crap are you trying to pull?"

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"Hey Sakura, what are the odds we can runaway again?" Syaoran whispered.

"Only one way to find out," was the reply as they both raced out the door and into the street.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you know me boss," Sakura panted as she and Syaoran arrived at her work, "I like to be early."

"Sakura….you're 3 hours early……."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Eheheh….well, I just figured me and my friend could help setup!"

"Fine… you can mop the floors, Sakura, you can clean the tables." Sakura smiled while Syaoran grumbled. When they had finished, they went to the diner part of the building and ate.

"Hello Sakura!" The waitress said happily. "The usual?" Sakura nodded. "What will it be for your friend?"

"He'll have the same," Sakura replied as the waitress walked off with their orders.

"Ummm, what did I just order?" Syaoran asked.

"A quarter-pounder cheeseburger with fries and Sprite to drink."

"Oh ok." The food came and Syaoran was ready to tear his food apart. "Wait…I need ketchup." Sakura thought about his for a few seconds when it dawned on her. She tried to say something, but her mouth was full of food. Syaoran shook the ketchup bottle, but nothing came out. Finally he grew tired of this and simply hit the ketchup bottle. All of the ketchup squirted out, so now not only his burger was drenched in ketchup, but his shirt was as well. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Here," she said as she finished her food. "I'm sure we'll have clothes for you in the dressing room." Sure enough, there was a baggy white button-up shirt that looked perfect for him.

"Ay Sakura!" her boss yelled. "Seeing as how your friend is using our clothes, why doesn't he sing with you tonight?" Sakura laughed and smiled sweetly at Syaoran, while Syaoran sweat dropped and sighed, preparing for the worst…..


	5. Try to Have Fun!

Hi there guys, first off I wanna say thanks to all the people who reviewed, it was very nice of you guys. Anyways where were we? Oh yes, SINGING!

Chapter 5- Try To Have Fun!

Syaoran looked as thought he were ready to puke. It was bad enough he had to sing, but in front of a crowd? He was afraid he was going to freeze; he wasn't a very social person. Sakura smiled and jumped around, obviously excited. Well, that or she was on a sugar high. Either way she was too happy.

"So Syaoran, what are we gonna sing?" Sakura asked happily, jumping around.

"Who cares, the shortest song you can think of."

"Hmmm, I have a better song in mind…" (the 2 songs in my fic- Love Shack and Everybody Dance Now, why do I say this? I'm going to sleep so I don't forget tomorrow)"HEY BOSS! What's that song you love again!"

"You're gonna sing THAT!" He looked at the both pf them, then laughed. "Good luck, this boy doesn't look like he's cut out to sing something like that."

"Oh but he is, you simply underestimate him."

"Ummm, I'm sorry, what song are we singing again?" Syaoran was completely confused.

"Don't worry, you'll have to know this song, EVERYONE knows THIS song!" she dragged Syaoran onto the stage and the music started going. "EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!" Sakura shouted through the microphone.

'We're singing THIS!' Syaoran thought in astonishment. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. He didn't have the time to decide whether he would believe it or deny it, however, for Sakura was no running around the stage, singing the song, while there he was, looking like a complete idiot. Sakura noticed he was just standing there, so she ran over to him and put the microphone up to his mouth. He was about to decline, but Sakura had pleading eyes as she whispered 'Just try to have fun.' Syaoran rolled his eyes and began to sing.

_Everybody Dance now..._

_Everybody Dance now..._

_Give me the music_

_Give me the music_

_Everybody Dance now..._

_Everybody Dance now..._

_Yeah ... Yeah ... Yeah_

_Everybody Dance now..._

_Yeah ... Yeah ... Yeah_

_Everybody Dance now..._

Syaoran was trying, but he couldn't seem to get into the song. People were booing, it seemed nothing could save them now….

"Why are we coming here?" Eriol groaned as Tomoyo dragged him down the street.

"Because, Sakura said she'd be working tonight! I wanna come see her!"

"Tomoyo…..you barely met her 2 days ago……"

"But I want to see her! She seems very nice!" She and Eriol walked into the restaurant part of the building, and immediately heard the sound of people booing on the other side. Taking a look, they saw that Sakura and Syaoran were having troubles with a song that was ending. "Poor Sakura….we should help them!"

"How?" Eriol asked, although he already knew what she would say.

"Like this." They ran onto the stage, and it took Eriol a while to notice the song that was being played.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Eriol exclaimed. "START IT OVER! FROM THE TOP!" Sure enough, Sakura's boss figured he had nothing to loose now, so he started the song over.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this part of the story, I'm going to say who's singing which lines and what they're doing. So here's how it will go- SK is Sakura, SY is Syaoran, T is Tomoyo, E is Eriol, and EV is everyone)

E: Everybody Dance now ... (grabs extra microphone, raises fist in the air)

T: Everybody Dance now… (Repeats Eriol's movements, the crowd quiets down a little)

SK: (smiles) Give me the music….. (nudges Syaoran)

SY: (rolls eyes) Give me the music…. (Moves feet around to dance a little)

SK: EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!(closes eyes, begins to dance along with the music)

SY: Everybody dance now… (moves around a little more)

E: Yeah…Yeah…Yeah…. (starts clapping to the rhythm)

T: Everybody dance now…. (dances around Eriol)

SY: Yeah…Yeah…Yeah… (claps softly)

SK: Everybody Dance now…. (jumps around Syaoran)

E: _Here is the doe, back with the bass_

_ The jam is live in effect and I don't waste time_

_ Or the mike if it don't rhyme_

_Jump to the rhythm jump jump to the rhythm jump_ (everyone jumps simultaneously and repeatedly, Syaoran only jumps a little)

_And I'm here to provide_

_Peace and lyrics to make your shake your pants_

_Take a chance, come on and dance_

_Guys grab a girl, don't wait, make a whirl_ (Syaoran grabs Sakura, Eriol grabs Tomoyo, guys twirl the girls)

_It's your world and I'm just a swirl_ (guys swirl girls again)

_Trying to get a nut to move your butt_

_To the dance floor, so yo what's up_

_Hands in the air, Come on say yeah_, (all four off them raise their hands)

_everybody over here everybody over there_

_the crowd is live and I feel this groove_

_Party people in the house_ (the crowd is happy again)

_Move ... (Let your mind)_

_ Move ... (Put me online)_

EV:_ Come on let's sweat, baby_

_Let the music take control_

_Let the rhythm move you_

_Sweat, sweat_

_ Let the music take control_

_ Let the rhythm move you_

_Everybody dance now..._

_Da da da da_

_da da da da_

_da da da da, da da da_

_da da da da, da da da_

_la da da da_

_la da da da_

_dum da dum da dum_

SY_: Pause take a breath go for yours_

_On my command now hit the dance floors_(everyone runs around the stage)

_I'm gonna make you sweat till you bleed_

_Is that ... enough, indeed_

_I pay the price, control the dice_

_I'm more precise, to a point I'm nice_

_The music takes control, your heart and soul_

_Oh, your body is free and a whole_

_Dance till you can't dance_

_Till you can't dance no more_

_Get on the floor and get warm_

_Then come back and upside down_

_Easy now, let me see ya_

_Move ... (Let your mind)_

_Move ... (Put me online)_

(Repeat the chorus, repeat movement performed in the chorus)

_The music is my life ..._

_everybody dance now ..._(everyone dances their hardest, including Syaoran)

_everybody dance now ..._

_everybody dance now ..._

_everybody ..._

_everybody dance now_(everyone does a pose)

The song ends, and everyone applauds. All four of them are out of breath, but they don't care.. They all looked like they had fun. Sakura looked at Syaoran, and it was hard to tell what his expression was. He wasn't sad, but he wasn't smiling.

'He had fun,' she thought, 'he just has a hard time admitting it. But no matter how hard he tried, he can't deny that he was happy.'

"ONE MORE SONG!" Tomoyo was giddy with laughter. She told Sakura's boss which song she wanted, and he smiled and happily put it on. The music began, and Eriol seemed ready.

E: _If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the..._(points to Sakura)

SK: _Love Shack! Love Shack yeah_

SY: _I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway,  
lookin' for the love getaway_ (pretends to be looking for something)

T: _Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,_ (pretends to be driving)

E: _I got me a car, it's as big as a whale _(stretches arm for visual picture)  
_and we're headin' on down_

T: _To the Love Shack_

SY: _I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money_ (everyone digs in pockets, gives invisible money to Syaoran)

SK and T: _The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together_ (everyone holds hands and swings arms around)  
_Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee.  
Love baby, that's where it's at,   
Ooo love baby, that's where it's at_

E: _Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools,_ (puts hand in front of face, shakes head)  
_'cause love rules at the_

SK: _Lo-o-ove Shack!_ (raises hand in air)

SY: _Well it's set way back in the middle of a field_, (goes to middle of stage)  
_Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back_

SK and T: _Glitter on the mattress  
Glitter on the highway  
Glitter on the front porch  
Glitter on the hallway_

_The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together_ (everyone holds hands and swings arms around)  
_Love Shack bay-bee! Love Shack baby!  
Love Shack, that's where it's at!_

E: _Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin',_ (everyone running around the stage, jumping and dancing crazily and playfully)  
_wearin' next to nothing_

SY: _Cause it's hot as an oven_ (everyone fans themselves)  
_The whole shack shimmies!  
The whole shack shimmies when everybody's   
Movin' around and around and around and around!_ (Everyone's jumping around in circles)

E: _Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby_! (everyone dancing with one another)  
_Folks linin' up outside just to get down_ (everyone lines up in a straight line)  
_Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby_ (everyone runs around)  
_Funky little shack! Funk-y little shack!_

E and SY:_ Hop in my Chrysler,  
it's as big as a whale  
and it's about to set sail!_ (pretends to be steering a boat)  
_I got me a car, it seats about twenty  
So c'mon and bring your jukebox money._

SK and T: _The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together  
Love Shack baby! Love Shack bay-bee!  
(Love Shack...Love Shack...)  
Love Shack, that's where it's at!_

_Bang bang bang on the door baby_! (they both pretend to have guns, shooting down the doors)

E: _Knock a little louder baby!_

SK and T: _Bang bang bang on the door baby!_ (raises their voices)

SY_: I can't hear you_ (puts hand against ears to show he can't hear)

SK and T: _Bang bang on the door baby_ (sings softly)  
_Bang bang on the door_ (slowly increases)  
_Bang bang on the door baby_ (Shouting)  
_Bang bang_ (screaming)  
_You're what?... Tin roof, rusted!_

_EV: Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love baby, that's where it's at  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love baby, that's where it's at  
Huggin' and a kissin',_ (Sakura hugs Syaoran, Eriol hugs Tomoyo)  
_dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack_ (everyone does pose)

Again the song is, only this time people were literally standing in a line to get up and sing. Things went so well that Sakura's boss let her go home early. Sakura, by this time, had forgotten all about Touya. So, when she and her friends arrived at home, they not only had to deal with Touya, but Sakura's dad as well.

"But Dad," Sakura interrupted him during his lecture of why you shouldn't skip school., " you don't understand… This is Syaoran Li, his mom came for him, and his mom isn't very nice, so you see, I had no choice!" Sakura gave her dad a bright angelic smile, of which her father saw straight through.

"That's no excuse, after all, it's his MOM, what could be so frightening?" Syaoran cringed at the question. He OBVIOUSLY didn't know Syaoran's mom.

"Okay Dad," Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry…. Hey, can Syaoran stay over here tonight? Pleeeeeeeaaassseee?" Sakura gave her father puppy dog eyes, and her dad sighed and smiled.

"Fine…he can sleep on the couch."

"THANK YOU DADDY!" She hugged her dad and Touya rolled his eyes. Tomoyo and Eriol went to their respective houses and Syaoran and Sakura both fell asleep quickly. Syaoran couldn't sleep for some reason. Then, in the middle of the night and cloaked in darkness, a figure stood in front of a restless sleeping Syaoran, casting it's shadow on his body. The figure quickly covered Syaoran's mouth, and he awoke immediately.

"You fool," the figure said, their voice dripping with malice. "Did you really think I was that stupid!" the figure laughed and began to drag Syaoran out of the front door….


	6. A Secret Of Her Own

Hi guys! Well im glad u liked the last chapter, this one is gonna be a good one (I hope) oh and by the way, this is gonna be kinda descriptive….so yah…you'll see what I mean…..

Chapter 6- A Secret of Her Own

Syaoran wanted to scream, but the figure was covering his mouth. He kicked and thrashed but nothing worked. The figure quietly and stealthily opened the door and walked out, Syaoran still in their grasp. They dragged him about a mile away before finally releasing him, but even then all they did was hit him hard on the cheek.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" They spat.

"No, how dare YOU MOM!" Syaoran shouted back. "You're an evil, cold-hearted and ruthless drunk old witch with nothing better to do than beat her son!" His mother replied by shoving him to the ground. She continued to kick him in the stomach, each time harder than the last.

"You're- an- EMBARASSMENT! A- HUMILATION!" with every word she screamed she kicked him. He was holding his sides and coughing up blood. She bent down to where she was eye level with him, and she shook him violently before proceeding to hit him so hard in his face that his cheek literally bled. There were bruises on his arms from where she had shaken him. She forced his arm to extend fully before stomping on his arm and rubbing her shoe on him. He screamed in agony but refused to let a single tear fall from his eyes. Instead, with the arm that hadn't been stepped on, he got up, and forced his mother to the ground. This, of course, only angered her worse, and she simply clawed at him with her nails. He now had several scratches on his arms and face, all that were bleeding profusely. She hit him in the eyes, causing bruises to form automatically. She rolled him over on his back and squished him with her shoe as if he were nothing more than a bug. He coughed, and yet more blood came out. He was breathing hard; he was beginning to lose sight of what was going on. If this continued much further, he was going to die of blood loss. "WHY can't you be more like MEILING?"

"I won't……" he began, trying to respond and talking as loud as he could, even though it was only a whisper, "I won't ever be like Meiling, who follows orders even though she knows its wrong."

"You DISOBEYED MY ORDERS YEARS AGO! You, Syaoran Li, are a descendant of CLOW REED! YOU were SUPPOSED to collect the CLOW CARDS!"

"I told you years ago…." He said with a grimace, "I had to stop searching….someone found them before I could…there was no use in searching anymore…."

Sakura awoke with a start; sweat had been dripping down her face. She looked around, something didn't feel right. She closed her eyes, and smiled to herself.

"Yue, where are you?" At this Yue appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yes Sakura?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Yue, how long have you been watching me?" Yue sweat dropped.

"Well, when I sensed that you were having trouble sleeping, I kind of came to see if you were ok…. Eheheh….."

"Can you do me a favor? I need you to see if there's a boy downstairs, he should be on the couch…"

"Sure thing, Sakura." He flew down and quickly returned with a saddened look on his face. "There isn't anyone down there, and the sheets are all spread across the floor." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yue, get out, I'm going to get dressed." 'Here's something I haven't worn in a while….let's hope it still fits…' She grabbed a red robe, white gloves, blue socks, a red hat with blue tails, a white vest over a navy blue bodysuit, and red and white shoes (her first battle suit). "I need you to do me another favor," she said, grabbing her wand, "RELEASE!" she held up The Fly, along with her wand. Wings began to protrude from her wand, and she was ready to fly.

"Is….. there something important about this boy?"

"VERY important, now let's go!"

Syaoran was now bleeding in various spots, his nose, his back, his cheek, his mouth, his arms, his legs, even his ears were bleeding. He could taste the blood as it built up inside his mouth. His teeth were red with it, he hated it. His mother had not yet stopped; he had never known her to hit him for this long. He wanted to scream, but he had temporarily lost his voice. Both of his eyes were black, the blood inside his ears was making it hard to hear.

"You – INGRATE!" she gritted her teeth as she kicked him yet again. He coughed; he was ready to pass out. He had lost a lot of blood. Yelan prepared to kick him once more, but a rustle in the trees stopped her. She looked around suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. "Who's there!" She demanded.

A sweet laugh was the only reply. The person jumped down from the branch they had been standing on. They held up a clow card.

"RELEASE!" She held up The Fight, and her wand. "Now I'm sure that someone with such an immense amount of magic as yours knows what this is."

"THAT'S A-!"

"Clow…..Card…." Syaoran finished weakly.

"I see, so you DO know what this is! However, you might be upset to know that they are no longer Clow Cards, I have made them my own So there's 2 ways we can do this, you can back away and leave….or if you choose to stay….well, I'm sure you're smarter than that." Yelan glared at the figure, but as soon as Yue came down from the sky, she freaked out and ran off.

"Grab on," the figure extended their arm. "C'mon Syaoran."

"Who….are you?" He asked, though the question was barely audible.

"Haven't you recognized me?" The figure smiled and carefully wiped away the blood that had been dripping sown his eyes. He opened his eyes fully and saw that it was none other than Sakura. He slowly reached out his hand and grabbed hers. "I need you to stay awake though, ok?" He nodded slowly as they flew away. When they arrived at Sakura's house, Yue carried Syaoran to the bathroom as Sakura got her first aid kit. She made sure she found every wound and bandaged it. She had managed to stop the bleeding, and soon they leaned against the wall and fell asleep. Yue simply nodded and left quietly.

The next morning, Touya walked into the bathroom in pink-hearted boxers and a muscle shirt, yawning and scratching his stomach. He looked down to see Syaoran and Sakura, Sakura wearing one of her old costumes and leaning her head on Syaoran's shoulder, and Syaoran resting his head on top of Sakura's. He simply stared at them for a while, and shrugged and left to go to a different bathroom…

Sorry I know this chapter was short…


	7. The Day After

K guys I really wanna make this chapter longer than my last cause that one was very short. Anyways here we go!

Chapter 7- The Day After

The next morning, Syaoran and Sakura both woke up and stretched. Of course, with them being so close together, both of their arms hit each other. Both of them, too tired to remember how or why they ended up in a bathroom together, looked at each other starngley. That is , of course, until Sakura saw Syaoran's bandages and Syaoran saw Sakura's costume. Sakura noticed that he needed to be rebandaged, the old ones had already absorbed as much blood as they could.

"Here, lemme see," Sakura took off his bandages one by one, and for each one Syaoran gave her a wince. "Oh come on don't be a baby." In response Syaoran put a bandage on her nose. "HEY YOU CHEATER!" She put a bandage on his arm where it wasn't needed and continued to bandage him seriously. He, of course, put a bandage on her hand. She gave him a glare, and they both went on an all out assault on the bandages. Though she succeeded in getting all the spots that needed to really be bandaged, both he and she were covered in them.

"Dare you to take all of them off," Syaoran said.

"YOU KIDDING! You know how much that would HURT!" Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Now, we need to do something about your eyes…. Got it!" She looked in the cabinet and found some black eyeliner.

"I'm not a girl…." He protested.

"Girls aren't the only ones who wear it! Now some here, " She smeared it to where it went under his eyes to make the bruises look like smeared eyeliner. "Just to fit in… I'll have Tomoyo force Eriol to wear it too…." They both put on long and baggy clothes, Syaoran for obvious reasons and Sakura so no one would see her bandages and think that something was wrong with her.

"Anyways, we need to get to school...we're gonna be late…." He and Sakura hurried out of the door and off to school. Everyone stared at Syaoran, many laughed and pointed, whispering rude things as they passed by. Syaoran glared at all of them, they had no idea how real pain felt, how it felt to be hated and/or laughed at for something beyond your control. He envied them, and yet he was glad he wasn't like them, so cold-hearted and judgmental. Sakura didn't seem to be phased by any of this, she just kept walking until they found Eriol, and Tomoyo, smiling the whole time. Tomoyo agreed and forced Eriol to wear and smear the eyeliner.

"What a dork…." One guy said as he passed the 4 of them.

"Say what you want, I say it's hott!" Sakura smiled, and Tomoyo nodded.

The guy gave them a weird look, the grabbed the first girl in sight and asked to borrow whatever it is that they put under their eyes. By the end of the day, every boy had smeared eyeliner under their eyes.

"I think we've started a trend," Sakura elbowed Syaoran as school ended. He and Sakura had just finished getting out of ISS for running out of school the day before. They both went their separate ways, Syaoran went over to Eriols and Sakura and Tomoyo went over to Sakura's house.

"So," her dad asked as they arrived, " where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Cheddars!" She and Tomoyo shouted as Touya simply shrugged with an 'I don't care' look.

"Cheddars it is then, " her father smiled. They arrived and took their seats. As they were ordering, Sakura could've sworn she saw a boy with chestnut hair. She got up quietly and snuck up behind the boy. She put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" the boy broke away and turned around to see who it was. Sakura was pale- that was NOT Syaoran.

" Sakura?" Sakura jumped and turned around to see the REAL Syaoran staring at her strangely.

"I thought you- I mean I - what are you doing here?" she decided to ask instead.

"Eriol and Nakuru brought me here." She saw that he was still wearing the eyeliner.

"Uh-huh, suuuree," she said slyly. " I bet you're spying on me!"

"Me? Spying on you? HA! How do I know you aren't spying on me?" He gave her a suspicious look.

"I have witnesses, all you have is Eriol and Nakuru!"

"They're witnesses!"

"No-uh, they don't count, they're probably spying with you! My dad and Touya are here as well, so I win!"

"Oh," Tomoyo had just walked up and joined in the conversation, " hello Syaoran, Sakura, did you intend on meeting him here?"

"No, " she grinned, " He, Eriol, and Nakuru are all here spying in us."

"Ahhh I see," Tomoyo grinned as well.

"I don't think that either group was spying on the other," Eriol joined in, holding Tomoyo to his chest. "I believe that fate brought us together." His eyes sparkled.

"Speak for yourself," Nakuru said from a nearby booth, holding a pair of binoculars to her eyes. "Touya is so perfect…." She drooled. Everyone fell anime style.

"Why must we ALWAYS fall like THAT!" Syaoran demanded. "Why can't we just fall like NORMAL people!"

"Because we're special like that!" Sakura smiled. They all went to their booths and ate, and left at the same time.

"Hey Touya," Sakura said before leaving, "How come you aren't wearing eye liner? Every other guy in school is."

"Because I don't like it, " was the only reply.

Nakuru, who just happened to be behind them with Eriol and Syaoran, jumped up.

"Oh I know I hate that! It's a major turn off," she agreed.

"Sakura," Touya whispered, "give me ALL THE EYELINER YOU HAVE!" He grabbed her eyeliner and ran to the bathroom. Nakuru looked confused as everyone else laughed.

"Well," Fujitaka said as they were in the car, "we also need to go to the hardware store for some new shelves." They arrived, and immediately Sakura and Tomoyo ran off to go play whatever game they could think of. They decided on hide-n-go-seek, and Sakura was hiding. She got on her knees, and after about 2 minutes, someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Ummm Billie Joe Armstrong?" The person let go and she turned around to see Syaoran there hiding with her. "Syaoran!" she whispered and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here? Are you following me again? Oh no, I think I have a stalker!"

"Shut up, you'll get yourself caught!" he put his finger on her mouth. She blushed lightly, then laughed softly.

"Hey, we're living a song."

"We tend to do that a lot huh? Which one is it this time?" he saw a shadow cast over both of them and looked up only to see Tomoyo. "RUNNN!" Grabbing her hand, they ran through the store until they were certain that they ad lost her and that they wouldn't be found any time soon.

"Now we're REALLY living that song!" she whispered and laughed quietly.

"Which song?" he asked again. Sakura took a deep breath.

'_Children behave  
that's what they say when we're together  
and watch how you play  
they don't understand  
and so we're_

_Running just as fast as we can  
holdin' on to one another's hand  
tryin' to get away into the night  
and then you put your arms around me  
and we tumble to the ground  
and then you say  
I think we're alone now  
there doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
the beating of our hearts is the only sound  
Look at the way  
we gotta hide what we're doin'  
'cause what would they say  
if they ever knew  
and so we're_

_Running just as fast as we can  
holdin' on to one another's hand  
tryin' to get away into the night  
and then you put your arms around me  
and we tumble to the ground  
and then you say_

_I think we're alone now  
there doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
the beating of our hearts is the only sound'_

Syaoran blushed. "Yah, I guess that is kinda what we're doing, huh?" he wanted to smile, but it was too hard. After forgetting how to do something, it was hard to remember. He tried for a few moments, but after trying and failing he gave up.

"Oh Sakura……" a voice said, excitement in their voice. "Guess whaaat?"

Sakura turned around slowly, not wanting to believe who it was. Her eyes widened as her worst fears were realized. "YOU AND SYAORAN ARE IT!" It was Tomoyo, and with her was, of course, Eriol. She and Eriol went to hide as she convinced Syaoran to play with them and they began to count.

"Just another day for us," they both thought and smiled as they finished counting and went to go find their friends together.


	8. Ice Skating and An Unwanted Girl

Chapter 8- Ice Skating and a Visit from an Unwanted Girl

As Sakura and Syaoran were counting, Sakura opened her eyes to look at Syaoran. Was it her imagination, or was he sort of smiling as well? She blinked, and the small smile was gone.

'Must be my imagination….' She thought with a sigh. ''Why would she do so many things to her son to where he can't even smile? I want to make him happy, I WILL make him happy!' She smiled as they finished counting. However, before they could find Eriol and Tomoyo, her dad and Touya were ready to leave, so they couldn't finish her game.

The next day, she went over to Eriol's. They had planned to go ice skating, and Tomoyo and Sakura had decided to join Nakuru, Eriol, and Syaoran. Syaoran noticed a change in Sakura, something was making her tense.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, to where only she could hear.

"Hm? Oh, nothing…." And soon she was smiling again. Syaoran gave her a doubtful look, but then shrugged and decided to forget about it. They arrived, and Sakura took a long while to tie her laces on her ice skates. Syaoran had his eyes on her the whole time, and soon insisted on staying with her while skating. Eriol, of course, was latched onto Tomoyo, who didn't seem to mind, and Nakuru was off on her own, daydreaming about Touya. It wasn't long before Syaoran recognized a face he never wanted to see again.

"Oh noooooo," Syaoran grunted and hid behind Sakura. A little too late, however, for the girl had spotted Syaoran. She waved to him and skated over to him.

"Syaoran!" she said cheerfully. "How've you been? Who's your friend?" she asked the last part dully and narrowed her eyes.

"Who is this girl?" Sakura whispered.

"My cousin….." Syaoran groaned.

"AND FIANCEE!" She said proudly.

"EX- fiancée, my mother broke the engagement as "punishment" for when I failed to collect the Clow Cards." Sakura's eyes widened. "Her name is Meiling."

"Oh….I see, well, I'm Sakura." Sakura held out her hand, and Meiling glared at it as though trying to set it on fire with her eyes.

Meiling pulled Sakura aside to where they were out of range for Syaoran to hear. "Listen, Sakura," She spat when she said her name. "I don't like you. I want you to stay far away from Syaoran. If I see you within hand-holding distance, I WILL hunt you down and you WILL suffer!" She finished, and, with an angelic smile, skated back to Syaoran.

Sakura simply laughed. 'Well, you may like Syaoran, but i don't think Syaoran like you, o dear cousin of his,' she thought when she saw Syaoran's face. He was trying to hide the displeasure, but SHE was Sakura, SHE could see through anything. She inherited it from her dad!

She skated back to him and Meiling, but not to where she was in 'Hand-Holding distance" to Syaoran.

"Syaoran, honey, I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom," Meiling smiled and headed to the bathroom. After she left, Sakura hurried to Syaoran.

"Let's leave her and go to my work, I have to be there in 30 minutes anyway." Syaoran didn't need telling twice. He and Sakura were running out before Meiling had finished washing her hands. Meiling came out, very confused as she looked around and panicked.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed, her voice echoing throughout the rink.

Syaoran and Sakura arrived just in time for Sakura to begin singing. Just as they were about to enter, Sakura tripped and fell hard onto the concrete floor. When Syaoran picked her up, he saw that her chin was bleeding. He tried to lift her up, but she screamed in agony.

"It's my ankle," she told him. "I can't stand to stand on it, I think I sprained it… aw man now how am I supposed to get on stage?" Her eyes then lit up. "Unless…. I don't sing….maybe I could get a FRIEND to sing FOR me?" she gave Syaoran puppy dog eyes, and he rolled his.

"Fine, but I'm singing the song I wanna sing!" Sakura agreed, and he carried her and put her into a chair near the stage. Syaoran explained the situation to her boss and he agreed to play the song Syaoran wanted. Syaoran was nervous, but as soon as the music started, he looked at Sakura and was ready.

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
_

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

Pretty girl, pretty girl

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head

It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

During the first chorus, Sakura began clutching her heart for 2 reasons. By the time the song had ended, both of the reasons were too much. She fainted and fell out of her chair, not even feeling her head hit the floor.

"SAKURA!" he yelled into the microphone and jumped off the stage to her aid. At his voice, her eyes opened a little, just enough to see her squint in pain yet smile. Syaoran was panicking, he had no idea what was wrong, until of course the pain caught up to Sakura, and she held her lower legs just above her ankles. Syaoran lifted up her pants and saw raw skin.

"Why didn't you tell me? What's this from!"

She was breathing hard as she answered slowly. "The…. Ice skates….. they were cutting into my skin……. I thought it was normal….. I guess not….at first I could ignore the pain…but now….."

"You idiot! Someone help me! Help her on my back!" A few people helped her and he ran out of the karaoke/restaurant and to her house.

Meiling, on the other hand, had been searching for him all across town. She was walking down the sidewalk when she saw Syaoran running down coming from the opposite direction with Sakura on his back. She was about to wave when he passed right by her with a whirlwind of speed.

"Huh! Rrrrrrr SAKURA!" she screamed, making everyone around her stare at her strangely.

Syaoran and Sakura arrived at Eriol's. He couldn't take her to her house; Syaoran didn't know how Touya or her dad would react. Hopefully Nakuru was home. Then it dawned on him- he had left them at the rink. But then again, that was over an hour ago…so there was a chance she was home… He knocked on the door… no answer.

"YUE!" He shouted to the sky. "YUE, WHERE ARE YOU!" At this Yue again appeared.

"What's wrong with Sakura!" Yue was confused. Syaoran told him of what had happened, and Yue simply nodded.

"I'll go to Sakura's and get some bandages." With that he was gone yet again. Syaoran gently let Sakura down and looked at her. She simply smiled through all the pain, which only made Syaoran want to cry. Maybe she was hallucinating, but she could've sworn she saw a few tears drip their way to the ground. Yue returned and helped Sakura bandage her ankles.

"They're going to leave scars," Yue informed them sadly. Both of their eyes widened.

"What!" Syaoran was infuriated.

"Yue, thanks, could you leave us?" Yue nodded and disappeared. Syaoran….I have a question for you……." She sounded serious, which made Syaoran gulp, wondering what it could be…..


	9. I Hate Everything About You

Wow sorry guys I haven't updated in soo long! Anyways I'm back with another chapter!

Chapter 9- I Hate Everything About You

Syaoran looked at her, afraid of what her question was.

"Come sit," she patted the concrete next to her, and Syaoran sat beside her. Sakura was silent for a long while, then she took a deep breath. "What….what is Meiling to you?" Syaoran sweat dropped, then got angry.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO ASK ME! MEILING IS NOTHING TO ME! Crap I thought you were gonna ask something important…."(ha ha I'm so mean)

"It IS important! At least to me…" She grimaced. " My ankles….." Syaoran got a serious look on his face and ran to her ankles. "Oh no… I have to go to work today….."

"Call in and tell your boss you can't make it…" he suggested.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "I've come into work in a worse condition than this before, he would say that it's no excuse…."

Syaoran gulped. "Then….Then I'll sing for you…." Sakura's eyes widened and Syaoran nodded. "Now come on, we're going to be late." He carried Sakura to her work and, behind the stage, told her boss about the situation at hand.

"Whaddaya wanna sing?" He asked. Syaoran thought for a minute, then shrugged.

"I don't know…. I'll think of…." He looked out onto the stage and saw 2 people he never wanted to see there. " Then again… I do know what I want to sing….." Her boss nodded and shoved Syaoran onto the stage. He gave her boss one last glare before looking into the crowd and giving the 2 people sitting together a glare. 'How did they find me? Doesn't matter..this is it….' He took a deep breath. "Before I sing this, I'm going to add my own words into the song…. He began to sing:

_Everytime we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every roomate kept awake  
By every silent scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still dont missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it_

I hate everything about you Syaoran pointed to both of the people, Meiling and his mother. Both of them looked shocked and looked around. The crowd had their eyes focused on Meiling and Yelan, and both of them glared at Syaoran, who glared back with a hatred in his eyes_  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

Oh but you don't__

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Oh, that's right, I don't…

The song ended, and the crowd was silent. What were they supposed to do? He had publicly announced that he hated his mother. He had humiliated her this time, instead of it being the other way around. Sakura, who had been behind the stage, slowly walked over to him, her ankles burning. He turned around to face her, and they were silent for a while. Sakura noticed a change in his eyes. Relief? Peace? Either way the silence was broken as he sighed and tried to do something he hadn't done in years- he smiled a little smile. Sakura's eyes widened, and her eyes started to glisten. She too smiled, and a new emotion overwhelmed her. Grief? Happiness? Sorrow? Content? It didn't matter, all she knew was that he was smiling, and she was running into his arms, ignoring her pain. She ran into his arms, and he blushed. Yelan and Meiling were both infuriated, both of them walked out of the building. The crowd was watching them as they left, and Syaoran and Sakura went backstage, hand in hand.

He carried her to Eriol's house, and Nakuru and Eriol were both angry for earlier. One look at Sakura's ankles made them forget about killing Syaoran.

"So you told your mom you hated her in front of a whole crowd? Good going!" Nakuru smirked as she was re bandaging Sakura's wounds.

"Yah, but now she's gonna kill him when she sees him," Eriol retorted.

"I'll live," Syaoran said, obviously annoyed. "She can't do a thing to me."

"Don't underestimate Yelan, she can be really dangerous if you really get her mad, and you publicly scorned her, no telling what she's capable of…." Nakuru thought aloud.

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk.." He walked out of the house and began walking along the sidewalk. Barely 2 minutes after leaving, 8 people surrounded him. He recognized all of them as his mother's friends. They all looked at him with disgust, and they walked closer towards him. He got into a battle position, knowing full well he couldn't take them all on. They all pounced on him at once.

"We hate everything about you…" they all said, venom dripping from their voices as the torture began…


	10. Save Me and Don\'t Tell Anyone

Yay another chapter!

Chapter 10- Save Me and Don't Tell Anyone

The men kicked Syaoran, shoving him around so that everyone was able to beat him. He was unable to do anything, a few punches here and there but past that was nothing. And for every punch he got in he received many more.

'Why haven't they come for me yet…..' he asked himself mentally. 'Please…save me someone…anyone….Sakura…..'

"How dare you," they gestured, "humiliating your mother like that…Kids these days have no respect…"

"Don't judge me till you've lived my life…" He said weakly. He had only barely recovered from Yelan's last beating, and Sakura wasn't going to be much help, she too was injured, and on top of that she wasn't even there. They kicked him, and the wind was knocked out of him. He was coughing up blood again, and soon he was lying on the sidewalk, covered in his own pool of blood. They had been beating him for a long while, and they all smirked.

"He's going to be dead soon anyway…" One man said as they began walking off.

"Did Yelan want him dead?" another asked as their voices were fading into the night.

"Yelan won't care; he's dead to her anyway. Besides he was only causing her trouble…."

He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he had no way of getting help, and at that time at night there weren't many people around to see him. 'Am I going to die?' He thought as his eyes began to get heavy

Sakura was running, where she was running, she had no idea; she followed wherever Syaoran's aura would take her. She finally found him, laying there in a puddle of blood. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to wake up from the nightmare that was taking place, but she knew this was no dream.

"Syaoran!" She ran over to him and got on her knees, the blood seeping into the knees of her pants. "Please, wake up!" She shook him gently, and his eyes flickered.

"Su-Sakura…." Syaoran said weakly. "Save me…."

"I will… I promise…" She helped him on her back and ran through the streets. He was barely breathing, so she decided to run to her house and grab her cards and staff. "Release!" She released the Fly. "Syaoran please hang on. " He had a weak grip as they flew to the hospital. They stopped at a nearby alley so they wouldn't be seen, and Sakura carried him in. He was sent to the emergency room and treated immediately. They hooked IV's up to him, and gave him blood bags so he wouldn't die of blood loss. Sakura was sitting by his bed, praying and crying. He looked so pale and fragile, so helpless and weak. What was she supposed to do?

SYAORAN'S POV

Sakura brought me to the hospital; I was relieved she came for me. I was in the hospital bed, I could feel Sakura's tears burn my skin as she buried her head into the bed. I was able to think consciously, I just wasn't able to do anything else. My entire body ached with agony; I couldn't even open my eyes. From my room Sakura called Touya and told him she wasn't coming home. After talking to him she called Nakuru, Eriol, and Tomoyo and told them where we were.

They rushed over, and Nakuru was mad at the fact that I had gone out and nearly gotten myself killed. What did she know? She had no idea about what had happened, not even Sakura knew about what took place earlier that night. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Nakuru decided to take shifts on watching me to see if my condition changed. Sakura would have no part in it, she told them she would watch over me all night. I could feel her head fall for a minute, then pulled back up abruptly. I could tell she was straining to stay awake. I felt bad for her, she was forcing herself to loose sleep, and all because I had to go outside and be and idiot.

I heard her, every word she said I listened carefully to her. I hated not being able to answer her, she was sad, this was the saddest I had ever seen her. I was surprised at what she said when the others went off to eat.

"Syaoran… I want to sing this to you. I guess it's easier since you aren't able to reply, or even listen...but maybe this will set your mind at ease…" (I'm going to write the Japanese version, then the English translation)

(JAPANESE VERSION)

_futari de nigebasho sagashite  
hashitta tenki ame no naka_

tatoeba nanika wo ushinau toshite mo  
mamotte ikanakya  
hitotsu dake wa

kono sekai ni umareta sono imi wo  
kimi to mitsuke ni yukou  
itami sae mo kakaenagara  
atarashii keshiki  
mukae ni yukou

yuuhi ni kazashita yubisaki  
orenji utsushita purizumu

jibun no subete wo yuruseru kurai ni  
yasashiku naritai  
kimi no tame ni

kono sekai ni afureru hikari dake  
ryoute no naka atsumete  
kurayami sae mo terashidasu yo  
nagaku tsudzuku michi  
mayowanai you ni

kono sekai ni umareta sono imi wo  
kimi to mitsuke ni yukou  
itami sae mo kakaenagara  
atarashii keshiki  
motto tooku made  
mukae ni yukou

(ENGLISH LYRICS)

_Together we searched for a place to hide  
As we ran in the rain_

Even if I loose something  
There's one thing I must protect

That's the meaning of my birth in this world  
I'll go search with you even if it maybe painful  
While clinging onto the fresh scenery around us

The prism reflected the orange of  
The sunset when the breeze slips through my fingertips

I wish I could devote myself to you so  
I want to become more gentle for you

Even if I collect the light which fills this world  
Within my pair of hands it'll light up the darkness  
So I won't get lost as it shines in the long continuous journey.

That's the meaning of my birth in this world  
I'll go search with you even if it's painful  
While clinging onto the fresh scenery around us  
Let's travel further away

She finished the song; she sang it with her heart and soul and began crying. I hated to hear her cry and whimper, it killed me inside. I could feel her hands clutching the sheets. Was it just because I was hurt, or was it because she felt that way about me all the time? I wanted to let her know I was ok, but what could I do? I hated it, I finally thought I was free from her grasp, my mistake; my heart was at ease finally. And yet, somehow, even though I was in pain, I was at peace. I guess that this pain was different was different from the others, this pain I had suffered for standing up for myself, finally letting out the hatred I had bottled up inside me. It felt good to let it out…

Sakura's tears stopped flowing onto the sheets as the others returned from eating. She began to talk happily as though nothing were bothering her. I wish I could reach out and….

SAKURA'S POV

I had sung to Syaoran, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I stopped crying and started talking cheerfully to the others. Not long after, I felt Syaoran's hand move closer to mine, which was lying on his bed. He squeezed my hand gently, and I blushed and smiled a real smile.

"S-Syaoran!" I asked in shock and happiness. I'm sure that, to the others, I looked as though I were on a sugar high. But when Syaoran opened his eyes and stared straight at me, I really couldn't have cared less. All that mattered in tat moment was that he was alright; my eyes were getting misty from relief. He was alive, and looking at me with such a look….it was strange, I felt a tinge in my chest, but I couldn't figure out what it was from. The nurse arrived not long after; no one had noticed the fact that he was awake. I had said nothing; I just continued to stare at him as he stared back.

"Well, " she began, "you must be the luckiest person in the world. No broken bones, just a massive loss of blood and a lot of bruises, as soon as your blood count gets back to normal we can release you, and that should only take a few days." Everyone was happy at hearing this, and I looked at Syaoran and smiled. His hand, which had still been holding mine, tightened, and I squeezed his hand back. "How did he acquire these injuries?"……. Oh…… crap……. What were we supposed to tell her? None of us knew exactly what happened, but we knew Yelan was involved.

"Uhhhh….we were riding dirtbikes….. and he crashed and rolled and got scratched from the rocks and stuff!" I said quickly. That was the suckiest excuse I had ever used in my life. I hoped and prayed that she believed that. She looked from him to me, then shrugged and walked out.

NORMAL POV(nobody's POV)

Sure enough, in 4 days he was released. Sakura and the others stayed with Syaoran throughout his time at the hospital. Syaoran and Sakura were in an awkward position, neither of them had mentioned the incident back in his room. They sat beside each other on the way home, and Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other for a minute, then blushed and looked down. When they arrived, Syaoran pulled Sakura with him towards the alley that was near Eriol's house. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, and looked Sakura straight in the eye.

"Thank you, Sakura," He hugged her in a deep hug as if afraid she would vanish if he let go.

"For what?" she whispered, obviously shocked. She was blushing immensely.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, making sure only she could hear. "For keeping your promise, you saved me Sakura, just like you promised…" She could feel his breath against her ear, which made her blush harder.

'Why is he still hugging me?' She thought. Again she felt a ting in her chest, it was annoying her. WHAT WAS THAT FEELING! After a while he let go, and walked out of the alley as though nothing had happened. She blinked a few times, then ran out to him.

"Hey what was that! You act all….WEIRD, and then you act like it never happened!" He walked towards her to where they were side by side.

"Do me a favor…." Again he whispered in her ear, "Don't tell anyone."


	11. Wonderwall

YAY! I HAVE MORE REVIEWS! Lol thanks for reviewing guys! I'm glad you guys like my story and here's chapter 11! (btw this chapter's gonna have lots of fluff)

Chapter 11- Wonderwall

The next week was very weird between Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura couldn't forget about their little incident. Tomoyo and Eriol noticed and wondered but didn't ask... They would simply stare at each other for moments, then notice and look away. Syaoran was in an awkward position. The entire time he had been whispering in Sakura's ear that day, his heart had been pounding, as if ready to explode at any given moment.

'Hmm…,' Sakura thought,' why didn't he want me to tell anyone? It's not like anything too serious happened…' At this she remembered exactly how he had sounded, exactly what he had done, and it made her breathe hard and clutch her chest. 'Okay…so THAT'S why he doesn't want me to say anything!'

"Tomoyo…" Eriol began when they were all alone. "What do you think happened to Sakura and Syaoran? They're both acting really weird."

Tomoyo only laughed at this. "I'm not sure what's going on, but whatever it is it'll be good for the both of them!"

Eriol smiled at her. "I always did love your laugh…" he said in a somewhat dreamy way that made Tomoyo blush. He simply smirked and moved forward to her. Tomoyo backed up, afraid of what was happening. "How long have we known each other?"

"Long enough to know you're creeping me out!" was Tomoyo's reply. Eriol simply laughed softly.

"Seriously, what ever since you moved here 9 years ago?" Tomoyo nodded slowly, and backed away some more. Eriol stared her straight into her eyes and gave her a look that would immobilize any girl. "Unlike Syaoran, I don't have a problem revealing my feelings…" He inched closer towards her and snapped her out of her immobilized state as se remembered the situation at hand. She moved further away until finally she backed into a wall.

'Oh no…what's he saying? Why is he doing this now!' Tomoyo thought and blushed.

Eriol got so close his breath was touching hers, then backed away and smiled. "I forgot something…" he walked over to the radio and put a CD in. The music began to play, and Tomoyo was blushing harder. "This is your favorite song, correct?" He smirked and turned the music down to where his voice was the only one she could hear. He moved as close to her as he was a minute ago and began to sing:

_The drops of rain they fall all over  
this awkward silence makes me crazy  
the glow inside burns light upon her  
I'll try to kiss you if you let me  
this can't be the end_

At this he pushed his mouth onto hers and closed his eyes. Tomoyo had her eyes wide open for a minute, then, while blushing, closed her eyes as the music got louder to where it was all they could hear…

_Tidal waves they rip right through me  
tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
pick me up now, I need you so bad_

Down down down down  
down down down down  
down down down down  
down down down down  
(it gets me so)  


'How sweet….' Tomoyo thought as she was still kissing him. 'What will this mean for us?'

_down down down down  
down down down down  
down down down down  
down down down down  
(it gets me so)_

'Finally,' Eriol thought with happiness. 'Oh here's my queue!' At this Eriol pulled away so as to where he could continue to sing:

_Your vows of silence fall all over  
the look in your eyes makes me crazy  
I feel the darkness break upon her  
I'll take you over if you let me  
you did this_

This time Tomoyo was the one to make their lips meet, which greatly surprised and pleased Eriol. 'I guess I caught him off guard…' She thought as he wrapped his arms around her. 'Oh well…'

_Tidal waves they rip right through me  
tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
pick me up now, I need you so bad_

Down down down down  
down down down down  
down down down down  
down down down down  
it gets me so  
down down down down  
down down down down  
down down down down  
down down down down  
it gets me so

The song ended and both pulled away. Eriol turned the radio off. He sat in the corner of the room and motioned for her to come sit with him. She gladly accepted and sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. She sighed in content as they sat there, simply enjoying each others' company.

Unfortunately, that was not the case for Sakura and Syaoran. They had not said a word to each other, they simply stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"So," Syaoran said, finally breaking the silence while continuing to stare at Sakura, 'how are your ankles?"

"My ankles? Oh, I completely forgot about them when you got hurt!" She sweat dropped. "Okay I guess, There are scars forming though…"

"Lemme see." Without waiting for an answer, he took off her shoes and socks in order t see her wounds. She smacked the back of his forehead. "OW!" He rubbed his head. "What was that for!"

"For touching me without permission!" She crossed her arms.

"I don't need permission to touch you," He said, reverting his eyes back to her wounds.

"And just what's THAT supposed to mean!" Sakura was getting angry.

"IT MEANS THAT-" he stopped himself. "Nothing, forget it…" He looked away from her ankles and instead looked at his shoes. Sakura blushed and kneeled down as she put her head just above his shoes to where he would look at her. He looked away from his shoes to the wall.

"Oh come one, Syaoran, why are you so upset?"

"I'm not." He answered softly.

'Liar.' She thought. She smiled and held him in her arms. "Cheer up, you look so sad right now," She whispered in his ear. Syaoran was shocked and didn't know what to do. All he could think of was to hug her back to be polite. When he did this, Sakura settled her head into his chest, making him blush.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Do you not want me to Syaoran?" She asked it a muffled tone because her head was still buried in his chest.

"No, it's fine," He wouldn't admit it to her, or even to himself, but for some reason, deep in the back of his mind, he was happy she was hugging him like this. "I was just kinda shocked that's all…"

Sakura smiled and hugged him tighter, closing her eyes. He did the same and pulled her closer towards him, if that were even possible. Syaoran looked at the clock for a minute. "Hey Sakura, don't you go to work today?" Sakura's eyes flashed open, and she stared at the clock.

"Oh…CRAP!" She grabbed Syaoran's hand and they both got up. "TOMOYO! HURRY UP AND GET OUT HERE!" Upon hearing this, Eriol and Tomoyo rushed outside of the room to meet Sakura and Syaoran. "We're gonna be late! And we still have to show the boys their surprises!"

Eriol and Syaoran gave each other nervous looks. "Surprises?" The both asked, sweat dripping down their foreheads.

"Oh yes, Tomoyo styled most of it, I helped with the colors!" Sakura grinned and grabbed a box out of the closet. She opened it to reveal 4 outfits. "Now we have costumes to sing in!" Sakura held up one outfit, a long sleeve, black button up flannel shirt and baggy dark blue pants with 2 chains on the right hand side. She also held up a bracelet with spikes on it. She threw all these items to Syaoran. Tomoyo pulled out a short-sleeved dark blue button up shirt, with black pants and threw it to Eriol. Sakura pulled out a purple tank top and a black skirt as long and a schoolgirl skirt and handed it to Tomoyo, and finally Tomoyo handed to Tomoyo a Black long-sleeved shirt that showed her stomach and back, and black pants with a loose black choker with spikes.

Syaoran looked from his outfit to hers, then Sakura smiled. "I just thought it would look better if we matched is all!" Syaoran gave her a suspicious look, then smiled softly. Sakura's eyes widened, she blinked a few times, but the small smile was still on his face. "Syaoran, you're-!" He put his finger over her lips to stop her from saying another word.

"Not now, we'll be late…" He reached forward and grabbed her hand and led her outside. Once Tomoyo and Eriol turned to face them he immediately let go, and his small smile was gone. Sakura gave him a strange look, and he mouthed the word 'Later'. She shrugged and let it go for the moment. They barely arrived on time, and hopped onto the stage. Those in the crowd who were regular attenders cheered as all Eriol and Tomoyo approached the stage.

"Hello everybody!" Eriol smiled. "Tonight we hope to give you guys our best yet!" Again the regulars cheered. Here we go!"

(Ok guys again I'm going to do what I did earlier in the story, SKSakura, SYSyaoran, EEriol, and TTomoyo, EVeveryone, that way I can explain what they're doing during the song, when I type 's around something it means this is what's happening/what they're doing)

the music begins, smoke rises from the stage and the shadows of Tomoyo and Eriol appear

E: _Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you _walks slowly out of the smoke looking down

T: _By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do_ Does the same thing Eriol did

E: _I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_lifts his head up to look at the Tomoyo and begins to walk towards her

T: _Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out_ Circles around Eriol

SK: _I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt_ walks out with Syaoran walking beside her

SY: _I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_ stares straight at Sakura and Sakura blushes

EV: _And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you_ Eriol points to Tomoyo, Tomoyo to Eriol, Syaoran points to Sakura, Sakura points to Syaoran  
_ I don't know how_

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me? E and T hold hands, SK and SY hold hands  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

SY: _Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you_ shakes his head

SK: _By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do_ waves her index finger

E and T: _I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_ E and T look at each other, SK and SY look at each other

SY and SK: _And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding_ They close their eyes  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how_ SY kisses Sk's cheek

E and T: I _said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_ E and T hug each other  
_  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

EV: _Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me_ E is in T's arms, SK is in SY's arms

The song ended, and everyone was breathing hard. Syaoran still had one arm around Sakura as they waved to the crowd, Eriol had his arm around Tomoyo as well. Work ended, an all of them were in Nakuru's car as they rode home.

"So Syaoran," Eriol grinned. "What was all that stuff you were doing to Sakura about? The kiss on the cheek and holding onto her after the song finished?"

Syaoran blushed lightly. "That was just…going with the song!" Sakura smiled, seeing straight through his lie. Eriol and Tomoyo bought it though, and that was all that mattered. "And what was all that stuff you were doing with Tomoyo huh?"

Eriol blushed as well. "Just acting," he smirked and looked away. As they entered the house, Syaoran pulled Sakura into a room and shut the door.

"About earlier, when I let go of your hand and stuff… I have a reason…."

"Oh?" Sakura smiled lightly, crossing her arms. "And what reason is that?"

"It's just, I want you to be the only one to see me happy, that way I can give you my undivided attention…" He hugged her and Sakura blushed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sakura asked softly.

"Hm?" he let go of Sakura. "Do you not want me to? He went to turn the radio on, and (surprise surprise) Pretty Girl(The Way) was on the radio. Sakura's memories of him singing that song flooded back, and Syaoran smiled. He began to sing the song again, and Sakura walked into his arms again. He held her chin up until her eyes met his, and he brushed his lips against hers…

_It's the way, that he kisses you…_


	12. The Letter of Confusion

Wow, I have reached 50 reviews! O.O Thank you guys so much! I've actually been getting a lot of this question: Are you ending it? No, not by any mean, I've still gotta whole lot of stuff to put into this story! So Chapter 12! (Oh and by the way within the next few chapters I'm gonna reveal something about this story, I think it'll be quite a shocker)

Chapter 12- The Letter of Confusion

Sakura was still kind of shocked as he kissed her. His eyes were closed, and she watched him for a minute before closing her eyes. He held her head closer to his as if afraid she would leave at any second. All Sakura could do was stand there, to her nothing else mattered.

'Syaoran has really changed since we first met,' she thought happily and smiled, making Syaoran pull away and laughed as he sat on the bed. 'His laugh is so sweet, like a kid in a teenage body…' "What is it?"

"It's just, when you smiled, I felt you're lips move and it felt funny."

Upon hearing this Sakura laughed as well. "Funny huh? Well, if it'll get you to laugh... RAAAAHHHH!" She jumped on the bed, accidentally landing right no top of him and kissing him. He tried to kiss her back, but he couldn't because he was laughing. Neither had noticed the position they were in, nor did they notice that Eriol and Tomoyo had opened the door quietly and had been leaning against the doorway for the past 2 minutes.

"Ahem, are we interrupting anything Sakura?" Tomoyo grinned, and Sakura pulled her mouth away from him. Tomoyo coughed and pointed to both of them. Sakura looked down and finally realized what it looked like.

"GAH!" She quickly jumped off of him, and blushed. Eriol and Tomoyo were both laughing hysterically. Sakura and Syaoran were both blushing deeply.

Tomoyo walked up to Sakura, grinning slyly. "And just what were you doing?" Sakura noticed that the lip gloss Tomoyo usually wore was faded. She looked confused for a minute, but then looked at Eriol.

'Hmmm,' she gave Eriol a suspicious look and marched up to Eriol, putting her eyes very close to his lips. She then smirked. "I should ask you the same question; it would seem Eriol is wearing the exact type of lip gloss YOU usually wear… Now just how did it get there?" At this Tomoyo looked away. "HAH! I KNEW IT!"

"Sakura, shut up!" Tomoyo laughed and ran after her. Sakura laughed as well and ran out of the room and out of the house. Tomoyo ran after her. Eriol sighed as they left and sat next to Syaoran.

"So you really like her, huh?" Eriol asked in a serious tome.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"I mean Sakura, don't lie I heard you laughing, I saw you kissing her!"

"What's it matter to you anyway?" Syaoran was getting annoyed. "My love life is none of your business!"

"So you DO like her!" Eriol laughed. "It's kind of obvious dude. So tell me what's up?

Syaoran sighed. "Fine, but I am only going to tell you this once and only once, and if you ever dare to repeat it, I will kill you, I swear I will." At this Eriol gulped. "Yah I like her, from the moment I met her I was subconsciously hoping she would talk to me. I wanted to get to know her, I wanted her to save me, to help me, and she has done all of that and more. I am closer to her than I am to any other person in this world, nothing will tear me from her." He sighed in content.

Eriol chuckled to himself. "It's about time the ice that surrounds you got melted, and I couldn't think of a better girl to do that except for Sakura."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, and then Syaoran coughed. "So…Have you seen the new nunjistu katana? It's lighter then normal katanas and is very strong like normal katanas, and sharper then you can imagine making it worthy of cutting through just about anything."(thanx for the help Sosuke!)

Eriol laughed. "So of course we need to get back talking about manly things?"

"Yes, I got way too sensitive, I wanna puke."

Sakura and Tomoyo ran in holding their sides and laughing while breathing hard. "You almost- got me back there!" Sakura was still breathing hard and Tomoyo laughed.

"So did you have fun without us?" Tomoyo asked, sitting on the other side of Eriol.

"Yah what'd you guys talk about?" Sakura smiled and sat next to Syaoran. Syaoran blushed as she smiled.

"N-nothing…" Syaoran replied softly.

"Hm?" Sakura looked at her watch. "Oh no I told Dad I was gonna be home tonight…" She gets up and begins to walk out when Eriol grabs her hand.

"I think Syaoran should walk you home," he said. Sakura blushed and Syaoran glared at Eriol, who smugly smirked back.

"Fine," Syaoran agreed, answering though gritted teeth. "I'll take Sakura home. Let's go Sakura." He and Sakura walked out of the house and began their journey home.

"Hey are you okay? You seem different ever since Eriol and Tomoyo walked in earlier…" she said when they were out of the house.

"I'm fine…" Syaoran replied. 'They just ruined my chances of building up the courage to tell you what I wanted to tell you…' He thought, obviously annoyed.

They were quiet until they reached Sakura's house where they said good bye to each other. Sakura ran to her room and looked out of the window to see Syaoran walking home. She smiled, then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen….

A few hours had passed and Syaoran was bored out of his mind, all he would hear was Eriol and Tomoyo flirt with each other. "Get a room," He finally said.

"But we're IN a room!" Eriol retorted and Syaoran rolled his eyes. He left that room and went to the kitchen. Just as he was about to eat, he heard a soft knock at the front door. He answered it and was hugged by none other than Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at her strangely.

"I'm bored at my house and I knew I'd have fun here, so here I am! But I can't stay for long… Where's Tomoyo?"

"She and Eriol are flirting, it'd be best for your stomach if you didn't disturb them.

Sakura laughed. "Oh I see, then what do you want to do?"

"Get outta here." Sakura grabbed his hand and led him outside.

"Well, we're outta there," She laughed as they stood in front of the door. She looked at the sky to see the full moon illuminating the stars as if helping them to shine brighter. "The sky looks so wonderful, not a cloud or anything…" She walked into the front yard and laid on her back in the grass in order to look up at the sky.

Syaoran followed her and laid down beside her. "Why are we just laying here?"

"Because it's peaceful," she answered in a care-free manner as though all worries had vanished from the face of the earth. They began to make strange pictures using the stars and over the course of that time, Sakura's hand had moved closer to Syaoran's. Finally, they touched, and she gripped her hand in his. She felt a firm squeeze in return.

'I should tell her now… But I can't…I'm too afraid….' The only thing he could do was hold her hand, and even then he was worried about ho she felt. But hey, SHE went for HIS hand, right? So she MUST fell the same way! 'Unless she's doing it to be nice…' Syaoran was driving himself crazy. He was unsure of what to do until she stood up to leave. "Hey, its dark outside now, I should walk you home again…"

"Sakura laughed. "You forget who you're talking to, I am Sakura Kinomoto, Clow Master! I don't need anyone to walk me home… But for you I'll make an exception." Syaoran grinned.

When they reached her house, he got the nerve to ask. "Sakura I…I wanted to- uh…." Sakura gave him a confused look, then shrugged and hugged him.

"Bye Syaoran," She said and ran into her house. Little did she know she dropped a piece of paper. Syaoran tried to tell her, but by the time he had picke dit up she was already in her house.

He looked at the paper. It was folded like a letter, but it wasn't addressed to anybody. He opened it up and at the top it read 'Tomoyo'. Syaoran was now faced with a decision, he was given an opportunity not many boys are given. He held in his hands a letter written to a girl, from a girl. Who would pass such a chance up? 'Now I'll see if she says anything about me in there…' He read the whole thing, but with each word his eyes grew wider, he looked crazily at the letter, then read it over and over to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. His hands were shaking, his eyes were welling, though he wouldn't admit it, he was getting ready to cry… (Sorry guys I know it's short, but I really wanna leave it at a cliffhanger!)


	13. The Pain of Love

Hi! Well I guess you were mad because I left it as a cliffy, hehe sorry but hey it added to the suspense! And now for chapter 13!

Chapter 13- The Pain of Love

Syaoran read it over and over again, but nothing would make it go away. He hated it, he wanted to burn it, or pretend he never saw it, but the words were scarred into his mind, the words repeated over and over in his head. He fell to his knees and let the tears flow, no one was around to see them anyway so what did it matter?

"She's been lying to me…from the very beginning she was LYING to me!" He hit the ground with his fist. His teeth were gritted, his eyes were wide, it looked as though he had gone crazy. "All of it…" he said to himself, "All of it was a lie…All of it…" After venting out his frustration and finally realizing it wouldn't go away, he stood up and brushed himself off. He walked back to Eriol's and, when he arrived, walked right up to his room without a word to anybody. He locked his door and flopped onto his bed. He face was all he could see. He was wondering whether to keep the letter or to give it to Tomoyo, its rightful owner. 'What's going to happen now? What will I do? I can't just ignore her….or can I?' He thought long and hard about this, and before he knew it he was asleep.

Sakura felt into her back pocket to look for the letter she was going to give to Tomoyo. She was confused when she couldn't find it. "Where did it go….?" She was thinking for a while when it dawned on her. "I know I had it when I went outside with Syaoran…. Oh no……" The next day Sakura jumped out of bed and ran to Eriol's house. "ERIOL! LET ME IN!" She yelled as she banged on the door. Syaoran answered it, a dead look in his eyes that made Sakura's chest hurt. "Syaoran…did you…." She looked down at her feet, and something in his eyes changed. He went from emotionless to anger and pain. He glared at her.

"You mean the letter to Tomoyo?" Her head shot up suddenly to look at him. "You're a liar, you felt nothing for me. I don't want to hear you, see you, even utter your name, so I'd appreciate it if you left me alone." He slammed the door in her face, and Sakura stood there for a moment. She fell to the ground and put her face in her hands and cried. Tomoyo walked out slowly and shut the front door softly.

"Sakura..." She said, leaning down to where they were eye level. Sakura looked up; her eyes were red and shimmering because of her tears. Sakura hugged Tomoyo, and Tomoyo hugged her back.

"Tomoyo….. He read one of our letters…" Tomoyo's eyes widened and she hugged Sakura tighter. "He hates me now…." She started crying again, he head was hurting because she was crying so hard.

"Now now," Tomoyo said in a comforting voice. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you... we need to go somewhere were you can think this through, come on." She helped her friend up and they walked to the park. Sakura had calmed down and Tomoyo had bought them snow cones. "So what happened?" Sakura told her practically everything that had happened from when Sakura and Syaoran had gone outside up until what had happened that morning. "I see… so he knows now?"

Sakura nodded. "I told him when we first met not to try to figure me out," She laughed sadly, "But I suppose he figured me out without really trying…."

Syaoran was in just as much pain. Nothing was worse than this, and Eriol noticed the change that had occurred in his friend. "What's wrong? And why hasn't Saku-"

"Don't say that name; I don't wanna hear it…" Eriol's expression turned very serious.

"What happened?" Just as Sakura had told Tomoyo, Syaoran told Eriol exactly what had happened. "So…where's the letter?"

"I don't have it," he lied. He didn't want Eriol to see what Sakura had written.

Eriol simply sighed. "You're lying, just let me see it." They argued over the issue for a while until finally Syaoran was annoyed to the point to where he reached into his back pocket and shoved the letter into his face. Eriol read the letter and his eyes widened almost as much as Syaoran's had when he first read it. "Wow….So that's what's bugging you…" Syaoran nodded slowly, reverting his eyes back to the ground.

"I don't wanna think about her, I don't wanna talk about her, but she's in my mind constantly…" Syaoran looked around. "Where's Tomoyo?"

"She left with…uh…her…." Eriol was trying to avoid using Sakura's name.

"Of course she did, I should have known she would comfort her… I want….I want Sakura to feel….what I feel…. Eriol where do you think they would go?"

At this Eriol laughed. "Only one place…" He and Eriol left their house and headed for the park. Eriol had no idea of what Syaoran was planning, but if it would make him feel better, Eriol was willing to do it.

Sakura had calmed down; something about the park gave her a feeling of peace. That is, until she spotted Syaoran and Eriol… 'What are they doing here?' She thought. 'They don't know we're here,' Sakura got up quickly and grabbed Tomoyo's hand. She dragged Tomoyo with her into some nearby bushes. Syaoran was talking to a girl and Eriol had wandered off. Suddenly the girl laughed and Syaoran kissed her lips. The girl put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her back and pulled her closer towards him. Sakura felt a pain in her chest, she clutched her shirt. 'What's going on!' she thought. Her pain was growing as she continued to watch. 'I can't take this much longer…'

Syaoran and the girl pulled away for air, and Syaoran smirked. He had his arm around the girl as they walked away. Sakura decided to follow them as Tomoyo went off to look for Eriol. Sakura ran from tree to tree, following them deeper into the park.

Sakura was hurting; her heart was aching more than ever. Something about this situation made Sakura hurt inside, and the deeper into the park they got, the more pain she felt.

Syaoran knew Sakura was following them, and he was somewhat happy. He wanted her to feel pain, he wanted her to be sad like him, he wanted her to feel what he felt, he wasn't sure if she felt the same way that he had once felt about her but if she was following him then she must care. He felt sorry for the girl he kept kissing, he felt nothing for her, but at the moment his only goal was to hurt Sakura, and hurting her he was, if only he knew.

Sakura was crying silently, she hated watching them, but she needed to know what was going on. She was trying hard not to cry out loud.

Syaoran and the girl laid down in the grass and she kissed his neck. He kissed her forehead and soon their lips were locked. Sakura cried harder, and she let out a whimper. At this Syaoran shoved the girl off. Something about her whimper, it made him burn inside, and he was ashamed for what he had done to her. He looked at his feet unhappily. Suddenly he felt no satisfaction towards his actions. He thought that when he gave her a taste of her own medicine he would be happy, but in reality he only felt worse. He felt like dirt, who would want to hurt Sakura?

He walked slowly towards her hiding spot and knelt down to look at her face. He went to put his arm around her, but she slapped his arm away. He tried over and over to hug her, but she slapped his arms away with every attempt he made. Finally he pulled her close to him, and she was lifeless. She was like a doll, she wouldn't make any movements, she had given up trying to keep him away from her. What was the point when he would just try again?

"Sakura I'm sorry…"

"Please don't touch me…get away…" her voice was soft ad hoarse. He wouldn't let go, and she got mad and pushed him away from her. She got up and ran off to her house. She locked the door then leaned against it. She slid down the door and cried. She was thankful that no one else was in the house to hear her.

Syaoran couldn't get the picture out of his head, the picture of Sakura's teary eyed face as she watched him and that girl. He didn't even like the girl, he didn't even know the girl, but she was flirting with him and that was all he needed. He felt bad about it, for both the girl and Sakura. He had used the girl and in doing so he had succeeded in hurting Sakura. He was ashamed of himself, and wanted to make amends with Sakura as quickly as he could. He ran to her house and pounded on the door.

"SAKURA! I'M SORRY! I didn't mean any of it! I was only mad! I'm sorry…. I'm sorry….." He stopped pounding on the door when he heard her voice.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! Why? Why would you do that? Did you enjoy it?"

Syaoran became angry. "Did you enjoy lying to me! Did YOU enjoy hurting ME! I don't even know why I came to apologize to you!"

"Then LEAVE!" Syaoran turned around and walked to Eriol's house. Sakura cried harder than before as he left, and put her head on her knees and hurled herself into a ball. Syaoran arrived home and looked at Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Syaoran…are you…ok?" Tomoyo asked slowly.

He looked at her coldly. "You tell me." He reached into his back pocket and threw the letter at her. "Keep it, it belongs to you anyway." He went to his room and slammed the door.

Tomoyo opened the letter and read slowly:

_Tomoyo,_

_Hey I really wanted to say that I'm happy you asked me to help Syaoran, though I have to admit I was kind of worried when I first saw him, but I did owe you. So I'm glad I took you're offer when you asked me to help him with his problems. I felt sorry for him when I first saw him, and I'm glad I was able to help him, so what I'm trying t o say is… Thanks Tomoyo, if you hadn't asked me to do this I never would have met Syaoran, Eriol or Nakuru. Love, Sakura_

"No wonder he's so upset, he always said he didn't want pity friends. But what he doesn't understand is….." Tomoyo said to herself as she trailed off.

When Nakuru came home that night, she threw a party to try to get Syaoran's mind off of Sakura. This only saddened him and he wet outside to sit on the curb.

Nakuru followed quickly after, and sat beside him on the curb. She looked straight in front of her, not looking at Syaoran. "Listen kid," Syaoran knew she was serious. The only time she referred to him as "kid" was when it was important. "You and Sakura have something special. Unlike my relationship with Touya, the feelings are mutual between you two." Syaoran gasped and blushed as he looked at Nakuru, then looked back at the concrete. "All I'm saying is don't be a fool and throw it all away because of a letter, no matter how bad it was you can work it out. See ya Kid." She got up and went back inside of the house to go back to the party.

Syaoran, on the other hand, was running to Sakura's house, a newfound hope in his eyes. He was running as fast as he could, he couldn't wait to get to Sakura's house. But before he even reached it, there Sakura stood, under a street light. The light seemed to make her glow, and the look in her eyes made her practically irresistible. He stood there with a look of seriousness in his eyes as he and Sakura stared at each other. Sakura's eyes welled, he tears sparkling in the light and she ran to him. She jumped in his arms, making both of them fall to the ground. Sakura was on top of Syaoran, but neither of them cared.

"Syaoran I'm sorry I didn't tell you," She had her head buried in his chest and she was clutching his shirt, "But just because I started to befriend you cause Tomoyo asked me to doesn't mean anything past those first few moments were fake. Everything past that was real, you have to know that!" Syaoran put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I don't want to make you upset, I never should have done that, I don't even know that girl. She means nothing to me, when you on the other hand mean…uh…." He blushed, and was very relieved when Sakura interrupted him and started singing:

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old mr. webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all….

As she finished her song, Syaoran held her closer as they laid on the ground, both of them silent as she nestled her head onto his neck. Both of the smiled in content. Syaoran put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up to brush his lips against hers. Both of them were blushing and Syaoran laughed. Sakura could feel the muscles in his stomach as he laughed, which made her laugh too, and soon their laughs echoed into the night, both of them happier than ever.


	14. Final Confessions

OK guys, this will be my LAST CHAPTER! sigh How sad, but I'm gonna be working on more stories so don't worry!(Oh and sorry if this chapter s short, I have no idea how long it's going to be)

Chapter 14- Final Confessions

Sakura and Syaoran walked back to Eriol's house hand-in-hand. Though it wasn't official, it was obvious that they were going out. Tomoyo clapped happily when they both walked inside and joined the party. Because of this, the party that Nakuru had originally planned to get off Syaoran's mind was now being used to make memories of him and Sakura.

The next morning, Nakuru had to get up early, which she was not very happy about. Ever since the night that Syaoran had sang to his mom about his hatred towards her, Yelan was being forced to go to Alcoholics Anonymous (AA) meetings. To make sure she went to the meetings, the court had assigned her to have someone go with her. Nakuru was the only person they saw fit for the position, so every other morning she had to wake up and go with Yelan to her meetings. Something about that morning was different though. Yelan had asked to drive.

After a thorough series of tests to make sure Yelan wasn't drunk, Nakuru handed her the keys. Yelan smiled and got in the drivers' seat as Nakuru got on the passenger side. 'What is she planning…?' Nakuru thought suspiciously. Surprisingly, Yelan hadn't tried to do anything. In fact, Yelan drove pretty well when she was sober! The arrived at the meeting and, when it was over, Yelan yet again asked to drive. Nakuru let her this time, feeling a bit more at ease.

The days passed by and Yelan continued to drive to and from the meetings. Sakura and Syaoran were now official. Syaoran had taken Sakura out to the park and asked her when they were alone on a bench. Of course she had said yes. Eriol and Tomoyo seemed to have gotten closer as well. Every day Eriol and Tomoyo went various places just to hang out and have fun. And every time they came home Tomoyo was always blushing. Finally Eriol got the nerve to ask.

"T-Tomoyo…" He began. "Would you consider… I mean- If you don't want to you don't-" He was cut off by Tomoyo's lips connecting with his.

"If that doesn't answer your question then I don't know what will!" Tomoyo laughed and Eriol smiled and held her in his arms. Sakura and Syaoran were seen doing that a lot too, just Sakura being held in Syaoran's arms. Both couples seemed to go everywhere together. Syaoran was smiling on a normal basis now.

Yet another day had arrived, and Nakuru got into the car and, as always, let Yelan drive. Everything was fine until they turned the corner, when Yelan drove crazily. Nakuru had let her guard down, she had stopped testing Yelan before giving her the keys. Yelan was indeed drunk, and she was speeding and swerving as she drove crazily. Nakuru was gripping to her seatbelt for dear life, all the while cursing herself mentally. How could she have not seen the signs? Well the signs were indeed clear now, and there was nothing Nakuru could do.

'When will she stop?' Nakuru got her wish when the vehicle collided with an abandoned building. The force had knocked Nakuru out, her eyes were getting heavy…

Eriol answered the phone as the 2 couples were watching a movie. When he heard what the other line had to say, he fell to his knees and dropped the phone. He was speechless for quite a few moments until finally Tomoyo gently shook him back alive. All 4 of them ran to Sakura's house and told Touya of the situation.

"The hospital?" He asked. "And just why should I take you brats?"

"Touya PLEASE?" Sakura pleaded as tears formed in her eyes. He knew these ears were different than her puppy dog ones, which she used only to get what she wanted. No, these tears were genuine. He couldn't stand to see his little sister sincerely sad, so he drove them to the hospital and waited outside of Nakuru's room. None of them had told Touya who they were going to see, however, for fear of his reaction, whether it be good or bad. So they told him to wait in the hallway.

Sakura was crying, Eriol was holding back tears, Tomoyo was comforting Eriol with a gloomy look on her face, and Syaoran was fighting the temptation to cry as well. Nakuru had hardened blood on her forehead and her nose, and bruises all over her body.

'Who are they going to see…' Touya's curiosity got the best of him, and he peeked in a little bit only to find Nakuru laying in the hospital bed. Touya ran out of the hospital, jumped in his ca, and sped off, where he was going he wouldn't let anybody know.

About 30 minutes later, he arrived back at the hospital. He kicked everyone else out of the room and sat in a chair. He then revealed flowers, of which he had been hiding behind his back. He sat them on her bed next to her, and got a sad look in his eyes as he grabbed her hand.

"Nakuru, you're obnoxious, you're obsessive, you're a crazy yet harmless stalker. You follow me around constantly, you scare off every girl I ever get. You're a jealous and overly-protective person. Yoi're an annoying girl…But Nakuru…." He lowered his face to hide his tears. "You're still MY annoying girl…." His grip tightened, and he could feel her grip tighten as well.

"Touya-san…" She said weakly. The doctor came in not long after and told them she was going to be fine, only a few days in the hospital. Sakura and Syaoran kissed each other, as did Eriol and Tomoyo. Tomoyo and Sakura hugged each other and Syaoran and Eriol…well, they gave each other a thumbs up, which made the girls laugh. And Touya did something he thought he'd never do- he kissed her.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Yelan was sentenced to a year in jail, and even thought only 1/6th of her time had gone by, she was already clean of any alcohol or other things she had been doing. Touya and Nakuru were going out, and Touya was planning to ask her to marry him as soon as he could buy a ring. Syaoran moved in permanently with Eriol and Nakuru (which wasn't much different than what he had already been doing), and now all three couples were seen everywhere together. One night Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran went to Sakura's (Which had now become all of their's) work to sing. Touya and Nakuru came along in matching outfits that they had ordered to go with the other 2 couples' outfits. Slowly the music began and all 3 couples walked out on stage as Wonderwall began playing. (They sang this in a previous chapter so I'm not gonna write down the lyrics again) The only difference was that the crowd was bigger and that Touya and Nakuru were accompanying them. As the song ended, the couples kissed and the crowd cheered. Sakura pulled away and whispered in Syaoran's ear when he smiled at her.

"You know," She said, a smile growing on her face as well, "A smile like yours is a smile worth more than gold."


End file.
